megalithfandomcom-20200214-history
Faction Synopsis
The following are short one-paragraph descriptions of all the pre-existing Factions in the setting. See the Faction Creation guide for creating your own Faction. Themes picked by Faction Leaders are placed in the top right corner. Flags are placed below it. United Systems Alliance The Alliance is a system of government that rules over multiple conventional governments in the form of a Senate, and is one of the two factions of Humanity. Each individual planet or system or multiple systems may fall under a single government. However once they become a part of the Alliance their citizens are required by the Alliance’s Senate to have certain inalienable rights devoted to them in the form of a Constitution. Any member of the Alliance may have whatever government they wish provided their citizens are in favor of the ruling body. Any deviation to the Constitution, the will of the people or any act against their natural inalienable rights constitutes a full battalion of Marines being sent to each planet to enforce the Constitution. The Alliance has been centred on Earth for generations. Machina Consensus The Machina Consensus is one of the few governments that consists of only a single entity and species, known as the Mother Board. Within the Consensus a hive mind rules over its subjects and uses them as instruments of its own will. Biological species are incapable of surviving the Machina worlds which had largely been so polluted that they are lethal to almost all forms of higher life or are so hot due to the massive super computers and other technological wonders that are constantly running calculations and managing logistics. Many more serve simply as computer subroutines and microprocessors, although true Machina possess a body and self-learning AI. Their foreign policy is spent mostly on elaborate calculations and their belief in the inferiority of Biological life. The Hierarchy The Hierarchy is a group of loosely allied tribes which work together under the banner of a single Warmaster to accomplish their goals, led by the Balalonians. In their territory only the strongest survive and Darwinism reigns supreme. The mighty rule and the weak follow underneath the Hierarchy. While there are multiple long standing tribes most of the smaller tribes come and go within the span of a decade. Within the Hierarchy life is also normally short and brutal with most species either fleeing to other nations while the Balalonians remain behind or dying before reaching maturity. Their foreign policy is rather expansionist an d xenophobic, evident through their wars with other species and long-time slavery. The Havinian Coalition of Tribes The Havinian Coalition of Tribes is often referred to as the Coalition for short. Much like the Hierarchy the Coalition are a group of tribes and clans working together for a common goal. Unlike the Hierarchy the Coalition as a whole are dedicated to helping one another even if their cultural beliefs sometimes get in the way of that dedication. They are led by a Council of their Elders whom are often the best respected and the wisest of the Havinians. The Coalition is one of the oldest spacefaring civilizations still out there, having explored the Milky Way at least since 10,000 BC. This has made them very knowledable in magic. The Wehrmacht The Wehrmacht are a system of government run by a group of powerful Generals and statesmen, and is one of the factions of Humanity. Within this system of government security reigns supreme even at the cost of individual freedoms. The Wehrmacht are one of few large scale governments that retains a single species prized above all others and often enslaves members of other species without mercy or remorse. The Wehrmacht does not claim direct descendancy over the ancient German Army, however Germany, China, and Russia were among the old Earth nations that joined the Faction. The flag of the Wehrmacht is an exact replica of the old Balkenkreuz. Altastèr Knights The Knights of Altastèr Is an order of chivalrous knights created during the first war against the Curse of Existence by the Altastari (the race who lived in Altastèr), and they are led by the Queen of Altastèr. Armed with ancient power armors, arcane psionic weapons and trained in extra-planar battlegrounds, this knights fight wholeheartedly against the horrendous beings crawling from the core of the galaxy. The fight against the Curse is their religion, they call it The Glorious War. Anyone who join in this order must dedicate their life to the extermination of this Universe's archnemesis. Their attitude is proud and pacific, they do not interfere wih the rest of the galaxy unless for their open and voluntary recruiting. Drifters The Drifters consist primarily as a race of Artificial Intelligences who as a purely software race, are able to live in radically non-humanoid bodies ranging in size from a cat to a entire Dyson sphere. They are also able to back themselves up and fork themselves into multiple bodies. If you ever wanted to not just command, but be a warship, this is the faction for you. Biologicals are also accepted, but are a minority that must learn to cope with a world not designed for them. Foundation of Eimyrja The Foundation of Eimyrja is currently a small and isolated interstellar empire that concerns itself with the recovery of its people. After the event known as Ragnarokkr by the Dravin, the Foundation has become more inclined to welcome trade between them and other galactic empires for resources in order to support a fast growing industry, and continue to explore their new home and all its mysteries. Havocanians Havocanians are a group mostly consisting of Anubians that aim to colonize on any planet they come across. Though consisting of mostly Anubians and their sub-species, any and all races are welcome, provided they accept the Havocanian way of life. They are generally focusing on upgrading whatever tech and spacecraft they can but often look to creating and upgrading weapons and armor for if they needed to use them to defend their colonies or, by chance, the need to take a world by force. Lorath Matriarchy Free finally from a exile that lasted 10,000 years, having survived millenia of civil wars, the Lorath Matriarchy has banded together under the banner if House Tur'Lista to retake the surface of Lor and reclaim their place as the rulers of the planet. With the help of House Fyunnen, House Occhesta, and House Llamnel, the Lorath strive to cement their place on the surface as the rulers before they turn their gave starward. Section 6 Section 6 is a group that was once a part of the Alliance, but separated on the understanding that they both had different ways to achieving their goals. S6 now an independent organization of scientist of soldiers seek to help others through the hunt for scientific knowledge and having the military might to protect that knowledge. They are amicable towards others and willing to help, and are always looking to explore more unorthodox technologies to see what kind of improvements they can bring. All races are accepted and welcome, cultures freely expressed as well as accepted. Category:Lore Category:Faction